Deep Roy
Deep Roy (born ) is actor and stuntman who played the role of Keenser in 's . He is best known for playing Max Rebo Band member Droopy McCool and an Ewok in Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi and for his frequent collaborations with director Tim Burton, particularly his portrayal of all 165 Oompa-Loompas in 2005's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Personal life Deep Roy was born Muhinder Purba in Nairobi, Kenya, to Indian parents. He is a dwarf, standing at 4 ft. 4 in. tall. Roy began his career in entertainment in England as a stand-up comic in local cabaret clubs. Career Roy's first film role was the Italian assassin in the 1976 comedy The Pink Panther Strikes Again. The following year, he appeared as Mr. Sin in the Doctor Who serial " ". (This means that once Star Trek opens, Roy, along with Simon Pegg, will join the ranks of actors who have appeared in both Doctor Who and Star Trek.) He also worked on the British science fiction series Blake's 7 as both a stuntman and a guest star. Given his role in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, he is the first and only actor to appear in Star Trek, Doctor Who and Star Wars. In the cult 1980 film Flash Gordon, Deep Roy played princess Aura's pet, Fellini. He later appeared as Teeny Weeny, the rider of the "racing snail," in the popular fantasy film The Neverending Story. Fellow Star Trek alum Alan Oppenheimer lent his voice to this latter film. Roy's subsequent film credits included Rising Storm (with Zach Galligan and John Rhys-Davies), Disturbed (starring Malcolm McDowell and Clint Howard), Freaked (with William Sadler), and Under the Hula Moon (with Carel Struycken and William O. Campbell). He also played the post office clerk in the 2000 blockbuster How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Roy made a guest appearance on The X-Files, playing the role of "Beggar Man" in the 2001 episode "Badlaa". The episode also featured Jane Daly and Michael Welch. Roy first work with Tim Burton on the 2001 remake of Planet of the Apes, in which Roy played a young gorilla boy and the niece of the villain, General Thade. This film also featured Erick Avari, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and David Warner in the cast. Roy's next collaboration with Burton was the acclaimed 2003 fantasy Big Fish, in which Roy played Mr. Soggybottom. Perhaps Roy's most notable performance is that of the Oompa-Loompas in Burton's 2005 adaptation of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Roy played all 165 Oompa-Loompas in the film, which sometimes required him to repeat the same movements several hundred times. Each individual performance was then digitally inserted into the film. Roy's most recent collaboration with Tim Burton was the 2005 stop-motion animated Corpse Bride, in which he voiced General Bonesapart. In addition to his acting career, Roy has performed stunts in such films as Hook, Wes Craven's New Nightmare, Matilda, BASEketball, and Van Helsing. External link *DeepRoyInc.com - official site * * Category:Performers Category:Movies performers Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) production